


Never Be The Same Again

by phoenixdawn



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: EXOverse, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:14:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26221708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixdawn/pseuds/phoenixdawn
Summary: Years of denial.Scared to take a risk.Terrified of rejection.You don't want to regret not doing anything, but you also don't want to regret taking action.But you can't forget all those times he made your heart falter, skip a beat and thump so hard in your chest you felt sick.Friends is no longer enough.  You need him so much more than as a friend.
Relationships: Kim Minseok | Xiumin/Oh Sehun
Kudos: 7





	Never Be The Same Again

~*~

All the times you rode the subway home together.

Grabbing late-night snacks together after practice.

Dragging your favourite Hyung along to your favourite bubble tea place against his wishes and slowly converting him to enjoy it as much as you do.

Crying on his shoulder when it all becomes too much, the training, the long hours, just letting it all out, relishing the gentle caresses to your head.

Every smile, smirk and shy look in your direction.

Years of denial.

Scared to take a risk.

Terrified of rejection.

You don't want to regret not doing anything, but you also don't want to regret taking action.

But you can't forget all those times he made your heart falter, skip a beat and thump so hard in your chest you felt sick.

Friends is no longer enough. You need him so much more than as a friend.

You can't keep your feelings secret anymore. You're not even sure they've really been a secret all this time anyway. 

"Nothing ventured, nothing gained," Jongin tells you when you have to tell someone, because it's eating you up inside, and he promises not to tell anyone. 

One thing is for sure. After tonight things between you will never be the same again. 

You hope your heart can take the rejection, should it come to it, from your eldest Hyung. 

~*~

Daylight working its way through the gap in the curtains wakes you in the early hours of the following morning. 

You don't want to wake up yet, leaving the great dream you were having. 

Not wanting to face reality just yet, snuggling back down under the duvet and pulling the cuddly bundle of heat tighter to your body, you close your sleepy eyes again.

Only to have them fly open in shock as you realise just what or who you are cuddling to your chest like a giant teddy bear. 

Black hair tickles your neck.

Gently leaning over to see who it is, you have to stop yourself from squealing in both shock and delight when you see it is Minseok-hyung sleeping peacefully in your embrace. 

It wasn't a dream.

Everything turned out ok last night. More than ok in fact, judging by the extremely ravished look Minseok is sporting and the hickies dotted around his neck and collarbones.

Very gently sliding out of the embrace you tiptoe out of the room, gently opening and closing the door as silently as possible. 

Quickly shuffling down the hallway to the bathroom you enter and swiftly shut the door behind you and slide the lock firmly in place. 

Satisfied that you're safe and with one quick glance around you decide 'what the hell?' and let out the girly squeal of excitement you've been suppressing, bouncing on the spot and flailing stupidly.

It only lasts for a couple of seconds but its long enough. 

With a deep breath, released slowly, you catch sight of yourself in the mirror before leaving the bathroom and heading for the kitchen.

Nothing you try quite wipes the smug smirk off your face, as much as try. 

Kyungsoo-hyung is in the kitchen preparing breakfast, coffee pot already on. 

Hearing your shuffling footsteps and noting the still present smirk on your face he pats you on the shoulder, hands you a tray with breakfast for two laid out and whispers in your ear, "Nice one, Maknae" before heading off to wake up everyone else. 

There's no stopping the smile that spreads across your face on hearing your hyung's words. 

You'll hunt down Jongin later and throttle him. 

For once it's not a smirk on your face as you head back to your room with breakfast for you and Minseok-hyung. 

You don't care what anyone will say, you're going to make sure he knows how much you love him. 

Forever.

~*~

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by 'Never Be The Same Again' by Melanie C.   
> Originally posted on AFF.


End file.
